Amber and the Sorcerer's Stone
by HermioneGranger101
Summary: Amber Jackson, eleven year old girl from England, travels to Hogwarts to learn her wizarding girft. There she meets Harry Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived and her best friend, Valerie Blue. As she goes through the year she must prepare herself for what lies ahead. With the help of her friends she must encounter Lord Voldemort, and find out Jessica's dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one. Sorcerers Stone  
The Sorting Hat

"I am really going. For real! I have dreamed of this day forever! I finally turned eleven so I could begin my lessons once September 1, comes around," I exclaimed excitedly.  
The day was the last day of August. The last day of my pathetic school, Winfield Primary. No more stupid boys making stupid comments, no more Miss Chesterham, the meanest teacher in the school, and best of all no more Violet. Violet's dad is, of course, Mr. Hamlet, who runs the biggest factory in town. Hamlet Inc. They make all the new radios so no wonder they own the biggest mansion on Dollber Drive. It didn't matter anymore though. Soon I'd be going to Hogwarts, a school for special kids like me. I don't mean mental kids, I mean wizards. I can't tell anyone I am a wizard. I can make things happen with my mind. Unnatural things. Hogwarts is a wizard school, where I will learn to control my special gift.

"Amber! Amber! Amber Jackson, get down here right now or you'll miss the train!" My mother shouted from the kitchen.  
"Rose, it's all right. The train doesn't leave for two hours. We'll make it." Said Lawrence, my dad. "I'm just worried about Jessica. She hasn't woken up yet."  
"Good morning," I said walking down the stairs.  
"Hurry and get Jessica, we have to be there at nine!"  
"Ok, ok."  
I walked up the stairs to Jessica's room and quietly opened the door.  
Jessica was packing her stuff.  
"Your packing now!? Mom said to pack last tonight." I said as walked in her room.  
"I just needed to pack my wand and books. So... er... Are you wanting to get into Ravenclaw with me!?"  
"I don't know. What other choices are there?"  
Jessica who is in her seventh, and last year starred at me with wide eyes.  
"I'm in my last year and my little sister doesn't even know the four houses!"  
"Four houses? I thought there were three!?"  
"Oh my Gosh."

"The last time I was in Kings Cross was a whole year ago! I'm excited to go back, but I'm nervous about taking N.E.W.T.s!"  
"Ok, well, are you girls ready? Get in between platform nine and ten. Jessica you go first." Mom instructed. Jessica ran into the wall which got the attention of a muggle, who then dumped his coffee into the waste bin.  
Once Jessica and my dad had run into the wall, it was my turn. I was getting into position, I looked over to my right where I noticed four red head kids in line.  
"Mom look! They must be wizards too! Those two twins just ran into the platform like Jessica!" I exclaimed.  
"Honey there's a lot of wizards going to Hogwarts." Said mom.  
At the moment, my dad popped through the wall.  
"Come on you two. The train is about to- Merlin's Beard! Look over there!"  
"Honey it's just another wizard  
family." Said my mom.  
"No, not the red heads, the brown headed boy!"  
"Lawrence, I don't see who your talking abo- well lookie there it's Harry Potter!"  
"Harry Potter!?" I shouted a little too loudly for about three muggles stopped to stare at me.  
"Shhh," hissed my mother. "Now hurry onto the platform.

Once me and Nancy, my owl, were on the train safely I pulled out my wand. Just think. In one year I'll be able to use this! Lucky Jessica getting to use this- but then my thoughts were interrupted by a boy knocking on the door. He happened to be Harry Potter.  
"Erm hello," He said awkwardly.  
"Hi there." I returned even more uncomfortably.  
"Is this car open?"  
"I'm not expecting anyone"  
"Well-"  
"We'll send you a toilet seat!" We heard a random kid say off in another car.  
"Never mind, I think I see one." And the boy who lived left me. Two minuets passed when a tearful boy with a chubby face opened my car door.  
"Have you seen Trevor!?"  
"Trevor?" I asked confused  
"My toad! I lost him"  
"Sorry. I haven't seen a toad"  
Disappointed the boy stalked away.  
Minuets later another person opened my door.  
"Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost his." She said with a bossy sort of voice. She had big, bushy, brown hair and rather large front teeth.  
"You mean Trevor? No I haven't seen him." I answered her like I had too Neville.  
"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger."  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Amber Jackson." I told Hermione while shaking her hand.  
"Nice to meet you too! Now if you'll excuse me I have a toad to find." She paused " you might want to change into your robes, we'll be arriving soon." And then Hermione was gone.

Getting off the train and into the boats with a half-giant named Hagrid was strange yet exciting.  
We filed into a hallway in front of a pair of big, oak doors. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald green robes appeared.  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid  
"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." She pulled open the doors and we followed her into a huge hall.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." Said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly." She said and disappeared through another door.  
"Well, well, well. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Said an evil sounding voice from the back of our small crowd. The speaker had blonde-white hair and a malicious smile.  
"You'll need help choosing the right kind of people from the wrong kind." The boy continued, guesturing toward the red headed boy next to Harry.  
"Luckily for you, I can help. Names Draco. Draco Malfoy."  
"I think I can tell for myself, thanks" retorted Harry. Then McGonagall entered the room.  
"That'll do Draco." And Draco backed off. They were brought up onto a stage where a dirty old hat was sitting on a stool.  
"As I call your name you will walk up and put this hat on." Instructed Professor McGonagall.  
She called children up one by one. The blonde-white haired boy was put in Slytherin. Harry, Hermione, and there red headed friend, Ron Weasley, were put in Gryfinndor. Finally it was my turn.  
"Jackson, Amber" Called out McGonagall. I walked up to the stage and put on the hat. I saw Jessica give me a thumbs-up and pat the empty seat next to her. The hat was now upon my head.  
"This one seems easy..." Shouted the Sorting Hat. "GRYFINNDOR!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. Sorcerers Stone  
Lessons and Teachers

The Gryfinndor common room was amazing. I was sharing a dorm with the girl I had met on the train, a girl named Lavender Brown, Valerie Blue, and another girl named Parvati Patil. We met the Head Boy, a bossy fifth year named Percy Weasley.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was great. Foods I had never seen before appeared on my plate. Not many people were there yet for it was only six in the morning. I looked over to the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was sitting next to two fat boys who's names were Crabbe and Goyle. They were snickering about who knows (or cares) what. I turned my head to the Ravenclaw table. Jessica was waving like mad trying to get my attention. I walked over to where she was. She looked furious.  
"I can't believe you didn't protest against going into Gryfinndor!" She yelled much to loud.  
"It's not my fault. The Sorting Hat decided not me."  
"Urgh! It would have been so much fun!"  
"Well, I better get too..." I paused and looked at my schedule. "Transfiguration with McGonagall looks like my first class. How do I get there?"  
"Here" said Jessica and she handed me a folded piece of parchment. "It's called The Marauders Map. It shows all the people at Hogwarts when there moving."  
"Wicked"

Five minuets later I was sitting in class waiting for the teacher. Valerie Blue, my roommate, sat down next to me.  
"That cat is freaking me out." She whispered in my ear.  
"What cat?"  
"The one on the desk"  
I looked onto her desk and realized there was a grey cat with funny rings around her eyes. Before I could say anything, Harry and Ron came running into room.  
"Oh good we made it! Could you imagine the look on McGinagall's face if we were late!?" Panted Ron. Just then the cat with the weird  
marks jumped off the desk and turned into the Professor!  
"You boys are late." Said McGonagall.  
"Sorry Professor, we got lost" explained Harry.  
"Then how about a map? Now take your seats."  
Transfiguration was cool. Turning needles into pins was a lot harder than it seemed. Valerie and I struggled and jealously watched Hermione as she successfully turned five needles into pins.  
We next went to Charms where we met Professor Flitchwhich. He was half goblin as you could tell from his size. He had to stand on a stack if books to reach his desk. We learned Wingardium Leviosar, a spell which made things float.  
"Now remember, it's swish and flick. Now off you go" instructed the Professor. The room was soon filled with students shouting Wingardium Leviosar at their feather with their wands. There was no surprise when Hermione was the first to get hers in the air. As everyone watched her feather float, a first year boy shout Wingardium Leviosar. Next second, it had exploded.  
"We're gonna need another feather over here professor." Said Harry.

Lunch was just as nice as breakfast.  
"So what's next?" I asked Valerie.  
"Oh no. Potions..."  
"What's wrong with potions?"  
"My brother, Joey, says potions is the worst class. "  
"Why? Is it hard?"  
"He said its easy enough, if you pay attention, but there's the worst teacher. Joey says he is so strict and he will take points away for the smallest mistake, unless your Slytherin. His name is Severes Snape. He is Head of House for Slytherin so he never docks there points."  
Once we had finished our lunch I got out the map Jessica had given me.  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." I said with my wand. The map then revealed a picture of Hogwarts.  
"So where is his classroom?" I asked  
"The dungeon"  
"This place has a dungeon!"  
"Yeah. Joey said they keep bad students down there, but I don't believe him." Valerie said, but it sounded more like she was trying to assure herself not me.  
"Who is Argus Filtch?" I said looking at the map.  
"Must just be some random student I guess."  
They continued walking. I put the map away as we entered the dungeon hall.  
"Which is his classroom? There must be a hundred doors down here."  
"I don't know, I hear voices. Lets ask whoever is up there."  
We walked on and met a man with a nasty, mean, knurled, smile with bumps and scars on his face. He wore what might have been mistaken as a old, dusty pirate outfit. In his arms was a gold-orange cat with red eyes.  
"What are ye doing out of yer class?" He asked  
"We were just heading to Professor Snape's class sir." Replied Valerie.  
"What's that thing stickin' out of ye pocket thure?"  
"Er.. Just a map." I answered  
He took it from my robe pocket and opened it.  
"This'll be black magic, this would be." He said while he watched students go in and out of there classroom on the map. "I'll be showin' this to Professor Dumbledore." And he walked away clutching the map. As they entered the classroom, which they found marked by the word 'Potions' above the door, I exclaimed, "ohh Jessica is going to be furious with me! I hope that map wasn't expensive." Before Valerie could reply, a man with a pointy nose and hair ever so greasy walked into the room.  
"As there is no foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the true beauty of softly simmering cauldrons with its shimmering fumes. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Snape's dark, cold eyes fell upon Harry, who I was sitting behind. Harry how ever was paying the least attention. I looked onto his notebook, he had just written down every word Snape had just said (even the part about the dunderheads).  
"Potter!" Said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand was up in a flash.  
"I don't know sir." Said Harry.  
Snape's lip curled.  
"Tut tut. Lets try again Potter. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Once again Hermione's hand was up.  
"I don't know sir."  
"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion and bezoar is a stone taken from a goat's stomach. Now you will find your instructions on the board to a Draught Potion."  
Silence came instantly, except for the sound of quills on parchment, and the occasional drops of different potions being poured. Then, Neville's potion exploded.  
"Idiot boy. Seamus, take him to the Hospital Wing. Potter- you were sitting behind Mr. Longbottom. Why did you not tell him not to put in quills?" Snarled Snape.  
"I- " but Harry was interrupted by the bell.  
"I want a three inch report on why quills don't go into the Draught Potion by next Friday!"

* * *

"Look at this!" Exclaimed Valerie the next morning at breakfast.  
"Listen to this: Gringotts, National Wizard Bank, was broken into on the night of July 31. Early that day it was legally emptied by Rubeous Hagrid, under the order of Albus Dumbledore. Vault 734 was broken into, but since what it contained was transferred early, nothing was stolen." Read Valerie.  
"Wow. So, do you think a Death Eater broke into it. There might have been something Dumbledore has now that would have brought Voldemort back to power." I suggested but all Valerie did was wince at the name.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three. Socerer's Stone  
Broom Lessons

"You what!" Screamed Jessica angrily.  
"It wasn't my fault. Filtch just took it from me!"  
"That map was very important." She wailed  
"Maybe I can get you another one. Where'd you get it?"  
"Mom gave it too me. She said it would help me find friends and my way around. She is gonna be livid when she finds out you lost it."  
"I'll send her an owl. Can I borrow your owl?" I asked  
"What about Nancy?"  
"Valerie needed her."  
"Fine, Bonnies up in the Owlery,"  
"Ok, thanks,"  
The Owlery was a smelly place with no windows, just big holes in the walls. I sat down at a desk with parchment and ink.  
Dear mom,  
Jessica showed me a map she said you gave her. I wanted to know where you got it. I kinda got it taken away by a teacher. Well, I'm not sure if he is a teacher, but he was an adult.  
Love,  
Amber  
"Come here Bonny." I called. Bonny and another beautiful white bird came down.  
"No no shoo. I just need Bonny." And the white bird fluttered away. I tied the note to Bonny's leg and she flew out window.  
"W-welcome t-to m-my class. My n-name is P-p-professor Q-quirrel." Stuttered a man in a goofy looking turban on his head.  
"In D-defense against the d-d-dark arts," Prifessor Quirrel was interrupted by giggles erupting along the room.  
"Professor!" Called out a boy named Seamus "why are you wearing the ridiculous hat!?"  
More giggles were spread.  
"It is not a hat it is a turban. I was given it by a king after I had rid his kingdom of vampires." The giggles then turned into full laughter.  
After that class we went back to the Common Room.  
"Honestly! Just because a man speaks funny doesn't mean you have to ruin his first lesson with teasing." Stormed Hermione.  
"Oh come on Hermione, it was hilarious!" Laughed Ron.  
"D-defense against the d-d-d-dark arts" Mocked Seamus.  
"Grow up." She muttered.

* * *

A week later I got a letter from mom. Thankfully, it wasn't a Howler, like I was expecting.  
Dear Amber,  
Whichever teacher confiscated it from you had no right, unless you were using it after hours. I have sent a note to Professor Dumbledore asking that you return it too Jessica. When I was in my last year, my best friend became a prefect. She caught her boyfriend lurcking around at night with this map, so she had no choice but to take it. She gave it to me after we graduated.  
Love  
Mom,

"So was your mom mad. You know, about the map?" Valerie asked me the next morning at breakfast.  
"No she said Filtch had no right to take it."  
"Well that's good." Sighed Valerie.  
"So, at Hogwarts, do we dress up and go trick or treating on Halloween?"  
"Joey said you don't but there's a massive feast with a lot of candy."  
"Wicked! We need to be heading towards the yard."  
We walked out towards the yard where a bunch of first year Gryfinndor and Slytherins were.  
"Good morning everyone. My name is Madame Hooch. Now step on the left side of your broom, put your hand straight out and say 'up'." Instructed a lady with piercing yellow eyes and a surprisingly white hair. I guessed she was about thirty two or so.  
The yard was filled with shouts of 'up'. Harry seemed to be the first one to get his broom in air, Malfoy was second. Hermione, who usually first at everything, was struggling to get hers into her hand. After about five minuets everyone was holding there broom.  
"Now," instructed Hooch "put you other leg around the other side of your broom. On my whistle you will push up into the air, hover a little then touch back down."  
Everyone started doing what she just said. Neville surprisingly was first into the air.  
"Good job, Longbottom! Now slowly come back down," Called Madame Hooch. But instead of descending, his broom started to escalate higher.  
"Longbottom! Get down here! Now!" Madame Hooch yelled with her hands around her mouth.  
"HELP!" Neville cried. He had risen very very high and was now dangling on the sword of a statue.  
"Neville! Don't move" but her warning was to late. Neville's robes were ripping. In five seconds Neville was lying on the ground with his robes ripped in two.  
"Oh! A broken arm. Madame Pomfrey can fix this soon. I need to take Neville to the Hospital Wing, stay here and don't get on your broom." Madame Hooch left caring Neville.  
"Look at this is." Said Malfoy as he picked up Neville's Rememberall, "I bet if he looked into this he'd would have remembered not to land on his head but on his big butt!"  
Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl, burst into hysterical giggles.  
Harry then walked straight up to Draco.  
"Give it here Malfoy."  
"Oh want it Potter? Come get it." Malfoy got on his broom and flew up into the sky. Harry mounted his broom but before he rose, Hermione came up to him.  
"Harry, no, you heard what Madame Hooch said!" But Harry paid no attention and flew up to Draco.  
"What an idiot" Hermione muttered. "Give it hear, Malfoy!" Harry yelled.  
"Fine, go get it" and he threw the Rememberall towards the castle. Harry flew after it, and amazingly caught it.  
"Harry Potter!" A voice yelled from behind the crowd. Everyone turned around to see Professor McGonagall was standing in the doorway. A bunch of Slytherins smirked and laughed. Harry walked up to her.  
"Please follow me"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Sorcerer's Stone  
TROLL

The reason that Harry was taken out of class was not why we all thought. We expected him in McGonagall's office getting told off, but instead he was out in the yard learning Quidditch. Professor McGonagall had seen him save Neville's Rememberall and signed him up for Quidditch.  
"I watched Jessica play Quidditch over the summer. She taught me all about it. I think I'd like to sign up."  
"Sorry, can't play Quidditch until your in your second year." Said Fred, Ron's annoying brother.  
"You've got to be smashing good to get in in your first year." Said his twin George.  
"Have you ever played Quidditch?" I asked Valerie who was sitting next to me doing her Charms homework.  
"No, I doubt I'm good. Joey does. He's the Hufflepuff Keeper. Does Jessica play?"  
"Not on a team, but she does play at home. " I replied.

The Great Hall was all decorated with pumpkins and streamers.  
"Wow, they really know how to decorate!" I exclaimed as I walked into the room.  
We sat down at the Gryfinndor table and loaded our golden plates with food.  
"Hey Ron," I said walking up to him awkwardly. "Have you seen Hermione? I need to return the notes she lent me." Ron slumped in his chair.  
"Ron here offended her so she's er... crying... in the bathroom." Harry answered as Ron fidgeted with his fork.  
"Oh. Ok thanks," I returned my meal. "Poor Hermione" I thought to myself.  
The meal was absolutely great. Everything was cooked perfectly. After the main dinner the desserts appeared. I loaded candy, Carmel apples, pudding, and other delicious and unhealthy foods onto my plate. Half way through the dessert, Professor Quirrel came running and panting into the room.  
"TROLL!" He cried. "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Then he fainted right in the middle of the floor.  
The next second everyone screamed. I couldn't move. I was horror struck. I had read in one of Jessica's books about trolls. They were like giants, but always carried a huge stick.  
"SILENCE!" Yelled Professor Dumbledore. "Prefects, take your house down to their common room while all the teachers go see to this matter." Instantly the room was filled with Prefects saying "GRYFINNDOR FOLLOW ME!" or "HUFFLEPUFF THIS WAY!"  
We got in a single file line me and Valerie right behind Harry and Ron.  
"Hermione is still in the bathroom!" Ron said suddenly. "We gotta warn her!" He and Harry ran off towards the girls lavatory.  
"Wait! No!" I called "You can't go after the-" but they had already ran off.  
"Girls!" Said Percy "Lets hurry up!"  
"Harry and-" I started but Valerie stepped on my foot. When I looked at her she shook her head and mouthed the word 'no'.  
We made it to the Common Room fine but I was so worried about Harry, Ron, and Hermione I couldn't relax.  
"We gotta tell Percy!" I said to Valerie.  
"No. If we do we'll loose a lot of House points."  
"I care more about their lives than our points."  
"Joey told me Slytherin has won the House Cup for the last seven years! And in sure they can handle a troll."  
"When's the last time you battled a troll!?" Before Valerie could argue, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came through the portrait hole.  
"Where have you lot been!?" Percy have screamed half cried.  
"Ron and Harry bravely rescued me from the troll." Hermione said and walked straight up to our dorm leaving Percy standing there, dumbstruck.

"I have read about Trolls before, there really dumb." Hermione said while we were getting ready for bed.  
"So what's your point?" I asked her.  
"My point is, how did the troll get into Hogwarts. It can't just walk in"  
Hermione was right... how did it get in. Did someone lead him in? Was there a traitor right under our nose, or was someone hiding in the school? Someone... unwanted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Sorcerers Stone  
Quidditch

As they entered the season of November, the weather turned very cold, the mountains around the castle collected ice and the lake froze with black icy steel. I woke up November first, and looked around my dorm. The girls were still asleep so I crept down to the common room. To my surprise I saw Harry about to walk out the portrait hole.  
"Oh! Hi there." I said as I walked down the stairs.  
"Er... Hi, Anna right?"  
"Amber. It's Amber."  
"Oh, sorry."  
"It's, it's ok... where you heading to?"  
"Quidditch. Quidditch is today, I was gonna go get some practice before the game."  
"Ok great...erm... I bet you'll win."  
"Thanks, I hope so."

"Oh Gryfinndor has to win! Jessica said Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are both voting for us because they don't want Slytherin to win the House Cup again." I said to Valerie. We were at breakfast eating before the big game. The Slytherins were having a good time yelled "GRYFINNDOR STINKS!"  
"Just ignore em" I heard Ron say to Harry. "I'm sure you'll do fine."  
"Thanks." He replied then everyone jumped as a great, white owl came swooping down with something long and heavy in its claws.  
When Harry unwrapped it the Gryfinndor table was filled with ooo's and ahh's.  
"A broom!" Harry exclaimed.  
"That's not just any broom, that's a Nimbus 2000. The fastest one yet." Ron exclaimed excitedly and a bit enviously.  
"But- who-" Harry stuttered.

"Ok everyone I want a good clean game. Captains shake hands!" Ordered Madame Hooch. I was watching from the sideline. Oliver Wood, the team captain, shook hands rather menacingly with the Slytherin captain. I looked at Harry. He looked so pale and nervous.  
"On my whistle, one two-" and she blew it loud and shrill.  
The game started with Katie Bell getting the Quaffle in the goal post.  
"Ten points for Gryfinndor!" Yelled Lee Jordan through his microphone.  
Harry started to circle the stadium obviously looking for the Snitch.  
"Oh no here comes the Bludger! Fred hits it and knocks over Montegue! Angelina, dives, turns, and oh she made it. Another ten points to Gryfinndor." As Lee said this everyone, except Slytherin, of course, erupted into cheering.  
"Oh Montegues got the Quaffle. He throws it to Martin, Martin puts it through, ten points for Slytherin!" There was less applause then. I could see Draco clapping as hard as he could trying to make enough noise to compete with the other three houses.  
"Martin has the Quaffle, he's heading towards the goalpost, oh he knocks Bell off her broom and gets it through the posts, another ten points to Slytherin!" There was a mix of "YAY GO SLYTHERIN!" and "BOO!"  
"Oh Harry has got to get the Snitch." I whispered to myself. I looked up at him and realized his broom was flying around like crazy!  
"Valerie look! Harry has no control over his broom!" I said.  
"It's Snape!" Hermione yelled, but only Ron and I heard it, there was too much noise to have a conversation.  
"What?" I asked  
"Snape, he's jinxing Harry's broom."  
"What!? He's a teacher," but Hermione wasn't listening. She has already run off. I watched Snape, he wasn't blinking but his mouth was moving very rapidly.  
"Hermione is right!" I whispered to Valerie.  
The score was twenty to twenty. Hermione had come back and said she had "taken care of it". Whatever she had done, it worked Harry now had full control of his broom.  
"Harry please get the Snitch. Harry please let us win," I thought to myself. There was a gasp, I opened my eyes, Harry was on the ground, his broom inches away from him.  
"Looks like he's gonna be sick." Hagrid muttered. Harry was clenching his stomach like he was about to throw up, but instead the Golden Snitch popped out of his mouth!  
"GRYFINNDOR WINS! ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY TO TWENTY!" Lee Jordan yelled and applause exploded everywhere


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Sorcerers Stone  
Christmas

November ended with a Quidditch game, Hufflepuff versus Slytherin, and sadly, Slytherin won.  
December brought snow, and snow brought Christmas break.  
Valerie and I were in the Great Hall finishing up some homework.  
"Are you staying here more Christmas?" I asked her.  
"No me and Joey are going to my grandparents house. My mum and dad were going to come too, but mum got really sick." Valerie answered. "What about you?" She asked me  
"Jessica and I are staying here. Jessica says she's to bust studying for her N.E.W.T.s to leave school, so mums sending our presents by train."  
I said.  
"Oh brilliant... So remember that newspaper about Gingotts?"  
I nodded.  
"Well, my dad works at Gringotts, and I sen him an owl asking about the break in."  
"What'd he say?"  
"He said vault 734 contained the Sorcerers Stone."  
"What's that?" I inquired.  
"I went to the library to look it up, but there was nothing about it."  
"Have you looked in the Restricted section?" I asked, now in a whisper.

* * *  
It was now Christmas Eve. I was in the common room reading when Valerie came in looking frustrated.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"Look at this letter I got!" She exclaimed. I took it out of hers fist and read it.  
Dear Valerie and Joey,  
So sorry to tell you this, but Grandma and Grandpa have decided to go to Ireland to be with Uncle Gregg, Aunt Katherine, Wendy, and Bill. I have sent your presents to Hogwarts.  
Lots of Love,  
Mom and Dad  
"Can you believe this!?" Valerie yelled.  
"It's ok. It'll be fun. Come on we better go to bed. Tomorrow is Christmas, and you can't be sad on Christmas!" I said. Valerie muttered something that sounded like "watch me"  
I woke up the next morning and jumped out of bed.  
"Girls wake up!" I shouted.  
Hermione and Pravarti jerked forward. I shook Valerie until she woke up, and Pravarti shook Lavender.  
"Look! Present time!" Lavender shouted. There were about five presents at the foot of each bed.  
Hermione opened hers first. She got a lot of new books, some fancy quills, and a homework planner.  
"Just what I wanted!" She said dreamily, as the rest of us just looked at each other.  
Valerie opened hers next. I had given her a charm necklace that, according to Fred and George, made the wearer turn invisible. She also got a notebook that when you wrote in it checked to see if what you had written was true, and a blanket the turned different colors and made the entire room rain sparkles, warm snow, or dry rain.  
Jessica had given me a box of Every Flavored Bean, Mum and Dad got me a vase that grew a different flower ever day, and Valerie got me a spell-check quill.  
I didn't stay to see what Lavender got, I wanted to have breakfast. Valerie stayed behind to see what Lavender got, so I headed down to the Great Hall alone.  
To my delight I saw Harry and Ron were sitting there. I walked up an sat next to them.  
"Happy Christmas" I said.  
They smiled at me.  
"You too!" They said together.  
It felt like the beginning of friendship.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Sorcerers Stone  
A Thief

It was now December 31, and everybody was in the Great Hall (except for teachers). There were sleeping bags scattered all over the floor.  
"They do this every year, it's kind of tiresome." Jessica said in her usually bossy tone.  
"How could staying up till midnight on New Years Eve be tiresome? We did it all the time at home." I asked surprised.  
"Yeah at home, where your next to a warm fireplace, and know everyone in the room."  
"Well I think this is brilliant!" And I walked away to go find Valerie.  
Valerie was in her sleeping bag reading when I walked over.  
"Hi" I said once I pulled a sleeping bag over to her, and got in it. "Whatcha doing?"  
"Just reading."  
"Whatcha reading?"  
"Hogwarts: A History, Hermione lent it to me. It's so boring, but Professor Flitchwhich hinted it may be on exams."  
"We've got like five mouths before exams." I told her.  
"Yeah... Guess what!" She said suddenly becoming lively.  
"What!?" I asked instantly.  
"Joey's birthday is the seventh, so Joey and I are gonna go see Mum and Dad over the weekend."  
"Great!" I said enthusiastically  
"While I'm gone your going to slip into the restricted section and find out the Sorcerers Stone." She said dropping into a whisper.  
"How am I gonna do that, I can't just walk in, only seventh years are aloud,"  
"You could if you were, invisible." She winked.  
"Er... "  
"The charm necklace you got me, it works! I walked straight up to Filtch, and he acted like he was alone!"

* * *

I was in a room, a circular room. There was a mirror before me. I looked in it, but instead of just me, there was Valerie, and Hermione, and Harry. I spun around behind me, but they weren't there. I continued looking, above us there was a banner saying GO GRYFINNDOR! In one hand I was holding a the House Cup, and in the other, I was holding Harry's hand. I blushed but then there was an earthquake.  
"Wake up!"  
I stirred  
"Amber wake up!"  
"What? What happ- JESSICA! How'd you get in here!? Only Gryfinndors are allowed." I screamed which woke all the other girls.  
"What's going on." Yawned Pravarti.  
"Who's she?" Asked Hermione.  
"This is my older sister Jessica, who somehow knows the password."  
"McGonagall let me in. Dumbledore wants to see us both."  
"Ok let me get dressed."

Twenty minuets later we were heading towards Dumbledore's office.  
"Lemon drop" Jessica said and a gargoyle jumped around to reveal stairs. We walked up to a door, and Jessica knocked.  
"Please, come in." A voice said from behind the door.  
Jessica opened the door and peaked in.  
"You wanted to see us Professor?" She asked.  
"Yes, indeed I did. It is about an owl letter I recently received from a kindly woman by the name of Rose Jackson." I wanted to laugh, mum actually did send a letter.  
"Now she said, Amber, you were in possession of a marauders map? Is true."  
"Yes," I mumbled.  
"Where you using it after hours, or to brake school rules?"  
"No, sir"  
"Than I shall agree with your mother, Argus Filtch had no right to confiscate this item. We shall go down to his office, and ask for the returning of this map. If you would, follow me."  
We walked out the door, down the stairs, through the corridor, down another flight of stairs into the dungeon, and finally ended up by a door marked 'FILTCH'.  
"Argus, I am in need of a word," Dumbledore said knocking on the door. It opened and we entered a tiny room with a desk, a stool, and cabinets full of papers and various Zonko toys I guessed he had taken (and possibly collected) during the past years.  
"Have you seen this young lady?" He asked gesturing towards me?"  
"Ah yes, that's the laddy I took this here black magic map from. It'll be full of Dark Magic it'll be!" Filtch said.  
"Ah, well, Professor Snape did research on this map and has confirmed it's ok, so if you'd please give it back, I'd be great full."  
"I can't be a doin' that, sir"  
"And why is that, Argus?"  
"It'll be stolen from me filen' cabinet, it'll be."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Sorcerers Stone  
Nicolas Flamel

Valerie and Joey had gone home over the weekend for Joey's birthday. Valerie had left her invisible charm necklace and a note saying  
Find out about the Sorcerers Stone  
-Valerie  
I didn't know how I was going to do it, I didn't have my marauders map for help. I had put a sin up on the Gryfinndor notice board about a lost map, Jessica said she had done the same in Ravenclaw and Joey did in Hufflepuff.  
I was sitting at a table by the fireplace doing my last homework, potions.  
When Gadfly and Horcerbain are added to Bezoar, what would happen?  
A) Explodes  
B) Creates Running Potion  
C) Creates Veritaseram  
A. Explodes, I knew that was right because Neville's potion exploded when he dropped in his bezoar.  
Finally I was done. I looked at the clock. Wow already ten a clock. I started walking up the stairs when Harry, Hermione, and Ron came panting into the room.  
"I think we got away!" Harry said out of breath.  
"What are they doing keeping a thing like that in a school!" Ron shrieked  
"Obviously you didn't see what it paw was on. It was guarding a trap door!" Said Hermione exasperated  
"I didn't look at his paw, I was a little busy looking at his heads! If you didn't notice, THERE WERE THREE IF THEM!"  
"Three heads!" I silently whispered to myself. This may have something to do with the stone. I'd better go tonight.  
"Well, I'm going to bed before you to think of another brilliant idea to get us killed, or worse, expelled!" And she stormed up the other pair of stairs thankfully not noticing me.  
"She really needs to get her priorities in order!"

Midnight. Time to find out about that stone. I put on Valerie's invisible charm and slipped out the portrait hole, down he stairs, and into the library. I walked up to a door marked RESTRICTED.  
"I know I really shouldn't..." I thought.  
I unhooked the door and stepped in. It felt cold, like I had just stepped into a world covered in ice.  
"Sorcerers Stone... Sorcerers Stone." I muttered to myself.  
Thankfully they were alphabetized.  
After about two minutes I found the S section.  
"Where is it!" I muttered pulling out books and looking at there name. Finally I saw it, Sorcerers Stone by Nicolas Flamel. It was very short so I decided to start reading.  
"The Sorcerers Stone was created by a man named Nicolas Flamel who did not want to die. His solution was a rock that could give every lasting life and power. Nicolas and his wife Maria are living a very long life in unknown where abouts, just like the stone. A note was left in possession with Albus Dumbledore which read  
Dear friend,  
I have realized Maria and I are in grave danger of selfish people that will want to use it power. I am indeed aware of the smartest discussion, to destroy it, but Maria and I are living off its magic so I am afraid I can't do that, so we have run to go live in a cabin we built in an unknown an uncharted forest. You alone know where the stone is. -NF

"VALERIE! Valerie over here!" I was waiting at the entrance of Hogwarts where Valerie was getting out of her flying car.  
"I've got so much to tell you, but tell me first, how was your trip?  
"It was ok, mum wouldn't let us fly until we got far enough from the town. We had to travel like muggles the entire way!"  
"Oh it's ok. My dads muggle, so I've had to travel like that for a while. Mum doesn't like Disapperate because of the noise."  
We headed up to the common room so I could tell her about Nicolas Flamel.  
"Did you go in, the library?" She whispered. There really was no need to whisper, though; most people were outside having magical snowball fights, jinxing snowballs to attack each other fiercely.  
"Yeah, I did it Friday night."  
I told her everything that was in the short book.  
"So only Dumbledore knows where it?"  
"I guess, but there's one other thing. Before I left, I heard Harry, Hermione, and Ron talking in the common room. They said there's something with three heads in the castle, guarding a trap door."  
"Do you think... that's where it's hidden?!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Sorcerers Stone  
Jessica's Secret

Every second we got, Valerie and I were searching for the room with the three headed dog. Valerie thought it would be a good idea to ask Harry, but I didn't want him to think I was eavesdropping on him and his private conversations with his friends.  
"How are we gonna find it if we don't ask him!"  
"Well, it's probably gonna be somewhere students aren't allowed, or at least first years aren't." I suggested.  
"Wednesday I'll ask Joey where first years aren't allowed."  
"Why Thursday? Why not tomorrow or today?"  
"Didn't McGonagall tell you!?Tomorrow everyone's parents are coming for a conference."  
"What!? About what!?"  
"She didn't say, but I'm guessing about the Sorcerers Stone."

* * *

"Hi Mum! Hi Dad. This is my friend Valerie." I said as they shook hands.  
"It's nice to meet you Valerie."  
"And you too."  
"So where are you going to be staying?"  
"Oh it's only for today, we have to leave tonight." My dad answered.  
"Aw. There was so much I wanted to show dad! Mum, of course you remember all this."  
"Of course I remember this! Is that fat lady still working in the Gryfinndor portrait hole?"  
"Yep!"  
We went inside and my parents headed up to McGonagall's office (with a map).  
"So when are your parents coming?" I asked Valerie.  
"They had a quick meeting when they dropped me and Joey off,"  
"I'd love to know what they are saying!"I said dreamily.  
"We could," she said and she pulled a black box out if her robes.  
"What in the-" but she interrupted me.  
"Fred and George, you know, Ron's brothers, sold it too me. All you do is place it on the opposite wall, and we can hear no matter how far away. It's called The Babbling Box. I'll go set it up, meet me at the common room." She ran off so I went to the common room like Valerie instructed. Seven minutes later she as back.  
"Put this in your ear." As I did so I heard voices.  
"Thank you for coming, we have something very urgent to discuss." A voice like McGonagall's said.  
"Oh no. Have Jessica or Amber done something wrong!?" My mothers voice asked.  
"No, it's about there safety. Have you been reading the Daily Prophet?"  
"The Daily Prophet is a load of rubbish." My dad said.  
"There was a break in at the vault where the Sorcerers Stone was kept. It wasn't stolen but it proves someone new it was there."  
"How does this hurt there safety?"  
"Because the Sorcerers stone is here, under the care of Albus Dumbledore."  
I froze. Valerie was right the stone is here. I had to talk to my mum, or tell Jessica. I ran out the portrait hole and down the corridor. I was about to turn the corner, when I heard voices.  
I stopped not daring to move.  
"It's just Jessica!" I told myself but something in my mind did not want me to go on.  
"Mom please! I hate keeping this secret from Amber!"  
"Honey, she's eleven, she couldn't handle this information!"  
"But I'm sure Harry knows."  
"If Harry knew I bet he'd tell her. I promised Lily I wouldn't tell her and Harry until the situation demands it. Now off to bed." I heard footsteps leading the other direction.  
"What was mum not letting Jessica tell me. How was Harry concerned!? Did Harry know whatever it was they weren't telling me? When would the situation demand it!?  
I walked confused back to the common room.  
"Where did you run off to?" Valerie asked as I walked in.  
"You'll never believe what I heard." I managed to splatter out.  
"What? Is it about the stone?" She asked anxiously.  
"I don't know, but my mum and Jessica are keeping a secret from me, and it concerns Harry and someone names Lily."  
"HARRY AND LILY!" She shrieked.  
"Have you ever heard Harry's story?"  
"Not entirely but I know the basics."  
She looked horrified.  
"It's really a long story, but what's important is the fact Harry's mum was named Lily."  
"So somehow, Harry and I have a related secret, and Harry's mom is involved."  
"It appears so."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Sorcerers Stone  
Beginning of Friendship

"Harry, I got to talk to you." I said and I pulled Harry away from his homework. It has been a week since the conversation between my mom and Jessica, and I has been itching to ask Harry about it but I had been scared.  
"Erm... yeah? What's up?"  
"It's about your mum." Once I said this his smile faded in to a small frown.  
"Sorry, I don't remember anything."  
"Anything at all?"  
"I just remember a flash if green light... and a scream." He said closing his eyes tight trying hard to think of something.  
"Do you remember any people? Any friends if your mothers?"  
"No not really."  
"Oh…" I said, not trying to hide my disappointment. "And…er…there's one other thing." I added dropping my voice to a whisper. "I know about the Sorcerers Stone and the three headed dog."  
"You… how did you find out."  
"Well, I found out about Nicola Flamel and I kind of…er… heard you speaking about the dog. Sorry I didn't mean to!"  
"No it's fine. Hagrid said his name is Fluffy."  
"Fluffy!"  
"Yeah I know.… do you think we should.… go down there."  
"I have an invisibility charm!" I suggested.  
"I have an invisibility cloak!"  
"Let's go."

Valerie, Ron, Hermione, and I followed Harry to the third floor.  
"Harry this is the third floor. We're not allowed." Hermione wailed.  
"Exactly"  
We walked up to an iron door.  
"It's locked." Said Valerie trying to open the door.  
"Oh move over! Alohamora. " Hermione said pushing Valerie over.  
We entered a room and there in front of my very eyes, was Fluffy the three headed dog. Valerie gasped.  
"Shhhhhh" hissed Ron "it's asleep. Look!" And he pointed to a harp that was playing itself.  
"Help me move his paw." Said Harry who struggled to lift its giant, brown hand. Finally they moved it enough to open the trap door. Under it was a long, endless-looking tube.  
"Here goes nothing," and I jumped down into the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: Sorcerers Stone  
Puzzles for All

AUTHORS NOTE: I have no idea how to play chess, so if in this chapter the characters play it wrong, don't judge me.

The tunnel was very long but I made it to the bottom with just a scrape from the hard rock. Harry came down next, followed by Ron, Valerie, and Hermione.  
"Ouch," groaned Valerie rubbing her head.  
"C'mon!" Called Harry, I see a door. We all ran down the long corridor and opened a black door.  
"Whoa! Wicked." Ron bellowed. We were standing in front of a giant wizard chess board.  
"I know what to do. Hermione step on that one." Ron ordered pointing to a black square. "You'll be the Queen. Valerie stand next to that one, you can be the pawn." Valerie stood in the square looking quite offended that he had chosen her to such a low chess piece.  
"Harry, you be the king, Amber, you step on that square and be a rook. I'll be a knight." He said and he jumped onto a stone horse.  
"Black moves first," when he said this, the black pawn jumped to life. It skidded across the board right in front of Valerie. I gasped, I had seen Jessica play wizard chess, it was very violent. When you get a check mate, instead of taking the piece off the board, it's opponent crushes it.  
"Be careful Ron… you know what your doing right!?" I whispered fearfully.  
"Oh course I do, Valerie move to the right and go forward two." She did as she was told, and the pawn crumbled to pieces. Another pawn came towards me this time.  
"Amber don't move, you need to guard Hermione. If they get Hermione, it's game over for us… so no presser."  
I gulped. The pawn was coming closer, it stopped right in front of me, and headed toward Harry.  
"Harry! Move to the left and stop next to Amber." Ron yelled. "I'll get the queen and win the game, just guard Hermione!"  
"Be careful!" Whimpered Hermione from behind Harry and me,"  
"What about me?" Valerie asked loudly .  
"Stay behind me." So grudgingly she did so.  
"Harry! I'm gonna get the queen, when I do, the knight will knock me down! You have to run once the knight hits me!"  
"No! I'm not going to leave you!" Harry screamed back.  
"It's the only way!" Ron yelled  
Hermione was on the verge of tears.  
"What's that mean!" She wailed.  
"NO!" Harry yelled, but it was too late, Ron has already started moving. His horse walked up to the queen and ran right into her, making her explode, but the horse next to the exploded queen, hit Ron's horse and he fell down slamming onto the stone floor.  
"Ron!" Screamed Hermione. She ran over to where he lay.  
"He needs to go to the hospital wing." "We can't take him now, someone has to stay here with him."  
"I'll do it." Volunteered Hermione  
"No, I'm going to need you. Your smarter than the rest of us."  
I felt a bit of jealously as Hermione blushed.  
"Valerie, will you?"  
"If I must." She muttered  
"Ok, great, c'mon girls."  
We ran toward the door and flung it open. On the other side was a circular room filled with keys with wings fluttering aground.  
"Harry, there's a door." I said pointing to a brown square on the other side.  
Hermione went up to it.  
"It's locked" she concluded. "It must be one of these keys! That one" she said pointing to and old rusty key.  
"The one with the broken wing."  
"How are we going to…" my voice trailed off. In the corner there was a table with a broom on it.  
"Over there!" But the other two had already seen it. Harry ran to it, but once he placed his hand on it, the keys flew around madly.  
He got on the broom and kicked off. After hovering around, he spotted the old, rusty key.  
"Get it Harry! You can do it!" I called putting my hands around my mouth.  
"I got it!" He yelled holding the struggling key firmly in his hand.  
The three of us ran to the door, put the key in, turned it, and ran forward.  
Inside this room, was five tables, covered with potions. Behind the tables was a line of fire.  
"How are we going to get past this!?" I asked frantically.  
"I know this! This isn't magic, it's logic. Most wizards don't have the least bit of sense. I just need a clue." Hermione said absent-mindedly.  
Right then a paper fell done from the ceiling. It read:  
Danger lies before you, safety lies behind, Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, One among us seven will let you move ahead, Another will transport the drinker back instead, Two among our number hold only nettle wine, Three if us are killers, waiting hidden in the line. Choose unless you stay for evermore, To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide, You will always find some on nettle wine's left side. Second, different are those who stand at either end But if you would move onward, neither is your friend.  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides, Fourth, the second left and the second right are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.  
"You know what to do right?" I asked nervously.  
"Of course, drink this one then once I figure out which one will get us back to Ron and Valerie, I'll come get you." She said.  
"Ok bottoms up." And Harry and I poured a yellow-green potion down our throat.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: Sorcerers Stone  
Man with Two Faces

At once we were transported to the other side of the fire line.  
"Hermione you did it!"  
Her mouth moved, but I couldn't hear a thing she was saying, so I gave her a thumbs up.  
"I wonder what's next." Harry said. The two of us walked through a long corridor.  
"No… it… it can't be." I had just walked into the circular room with the mirror.  
"The Mirror if Erised!" Harry muttered sounding amazed  
"The what?" I asked  
"Dumbledore said it had been taken out."  
"This is the mirror from my dream." I said  
"This mirror shows your biggest desire."  
I had a sudden flash of my dream.  
"This … this is the mirror from my dream." I said again.  
"What do you see in it?" Harry asked  
"I see… er…" I didn't want to tell him what I had seen, me and him holding hands.  
"What do you see?" I asked hoping he wouldn't ask me again.  
"I see… last time I saw me with my parents… but now… I see me… I'm putting my hand in m pocket… inside is the…SORCERERS STONE!" He thrust his hand into his pocket.  
"It's here! I got it!" He screamed happily clutching a glowing, blue stone.  
"Ok, now what? Should we give it too Dumbledore?" I suggested  
"No," said an evil voice from the shadows. "You should give it to me."  
"I knows it's you Snape." Harry said getting in front of me. On top of the mortal peril that was happening I was feeling, I felt a twinge of happiness and above all, pride of Harry, for a reason I couldn't understand.  
"Oh ho ho, Snape am I."  
"Yeah, you've been sneaking around, and you got a scrape on your leg from Fluffy." Accused Harry.  
"Oh that is where your wrong." And the man stepped out of the shadows. It was indeed not Snape, but Professor Quirrel.  
"You!? But… why…" Harry was speechless, and I was too.  
"Who would have thought p-p-poor  
s-s-stuttering P-P-Professor  
Q-Q-Quirrel would be the one too break into Gringotts. We can all blame Hagrid for your untimely death; if he hasn't removed the Sorcerers Stone, I wouldn't have to kill you." He gave an evil laugh.  
"But why would you want the stone. Is it really that important?"  
"Important!? For me? Of course it's not. It's important, for him." I was so confused… for a split second I thought he was referring to Harry, but my questions were soon answered when Quirrel took off his turban. Under his ridiculous 'hat' was a face; Voldemort's face.  
"He has it!" Screeched his Voldemort. I screamed, but it wasn't heard over Voldemort's yelling.  
"KILL HIM! KILL HER TOO!"  
Not really thinking (being under the pressure) I swung my hands around. My eyes were shut tight, afraid of what was about to happen, but when my hands touched his face, it started to turn brown and flake away.  
"Harry," but he had already seen. He jumped onto Quirrel and pressed his hands against his face.  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" The two faced man yelled in agony. He crumbled into the ground with a scream and a missing grab. Before I could give Harry a high five, a green gas started coming from the ashes which was Professor Quirrel. It filled the air and along with it, a nasty, suffocating smell.  
"Harry… Harry." I muttered, than everything went black


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen: Sorcerers Stone  
Explanations and Examinations

"Honestly! What did they think they were doing!"  
"The thing I would like to know, is what did you think you were doing, keeping the stone in a school! Did you think of their safety!?"  
"Of course we do, why do you think I held the conference?"  
"Well just look at them! Two of knocked out on a giant chess board, one with potions spilled all over her, unconscious. What next!?"  
"Miss Granger woke up an hour ago, she said all five would explain there selves fully."  
"If you would have asked me, I would have said keep it at Gringotts."  
"Have you read the Prophet!? The day Hagrid took the stone from the vault, was the day it was broken into."  
"What's going to happen to it now?"  
"Dumbledore is working it out with Flamel,"  
"That'll be a relief if we get it out of here, and that mad thing Fluffy!"  
"But you must admit, they showed a lot of courage, going past Fluffy and Snape's potions, and I have no clue how they got the stone! I asked Dumbledore, and all he said was 'it will come to whom desire it for good'. What was that supposed to mean!?"

I woke up, dazed, rubbing my head. I was laying on a bed in the Hospital Wing. I looked to my right, Harry was lying next to me. When he saw me starring at him he push his finger to his mouth and silently said  
"Shhh,"  
On my left was Ron. He looked pretty beat up, he had a big, purple lump on his forehead, a black eye, and a big scar on the side of his face. It made me wonder if something happened while we were fighting Quirrel.  
I moved my head slightly, looking for Hermione and Valerie but all I saw was McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey, who were the ones having the conversation about the stone, Fluffy, and our safety.  
"Miss Granger has gone back to the common room. She only had a bruise. Once these four wake up, we will finally figure out who did this too them." Madame Pomfrey said gesturing toward us.  
"Four," I thought "Valerie must be in the room," I relaxed more that I new she was safe.  
The door opened and Dumbledore walked in.  
"I would like to see the four, Miss Granger is awaiting in my office." Said Dumbledore in his same calm voice.  
We followed him up the stairs and through his oak doors. Hermione jumped when we entered.  
"Oh thank goodness your all ok!" She sobbed. It was clear to everyone that she had been crying.  
"I would like to hear everything, details and all," Dumbledore said and Harry and I said our story, ending with the green smoke.  
"That's what I saw!" Gasped Hermione. "About ten minutes after you two went through the fire, I saw the same smoke-like gas!"  
"As for the stone, Nicolas Flamel has told us he would like me to destroy the stone."  
"But then he'll die!" Ron blustered out.  
"Yes, yes, Nicolas was a well friend of mine, but he, and his wife, have both thought it best. You know, it's better to give a life, to spare a life, then to give a life to take a life." He gave a little chuckle.  
"Now lets go down the the feast." The six of us walked down to the Great Hall, which was decorated with the Skytherin symbol.  
"Looks like Slytherin won, again." Ron's brother Fred muttered in disgust.  
"That's bloody terrible!" Snapped his twin.  
"What another wonderful year! Before we eat I have some last minute points to hand out. To Valerie Blue and Ron Weasley, I give ten points each for braveness!" Applause was everywhere (except the Slytherin table).  
"Also to Hermione Granger, ten points for intelligence." The immense clapping was wild.  
"And finally, to Harry Potter and Amber Jackson, twenty points each for their effort and bravery." The applause to that announcement was insane.  
"I believe we need a change of decorations." And with a flip of his wand, it turned from a silver snake to a red lion.

* * *

Exams were seemingly easy. I doubt I would get an Outstanding on Transfiguration or Potions. I really thought I had done pretty well in Charms and Herbology though. I thought of Jessica having to wait in anxiety for her N.E.W.T.s and not finding out till the summer.  
"Wow." I was speechless thinking about the past six months. It had gone by so fast, yet so much had happened.  
"You ready?" Valerie asked coming into the room.  
"Ready? For what?"  
"Getting on the train. It leaves in an hour."  
"Oh yeah…"  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm… I'm just really going to miss this…" I said looking dreamily onto the floor, then throwing my gaze to my four poster bed.  
"It's ok. You've got six more years here. There's a lot of time to have a lot more adventures."  
"Your right… now come on, we don't want to be late."  
I smiled, she was right, I've got six years. We linked our arms together and skipped happily out of our room and down into the common room. Harry was down there, and smiles broadly as we entered. Friendship was such a magical thing, much more magical than any wizard or wand.


End file.
